Flippy
Flippy is the main character from Happy Tree Friends. He has been nice, but when something goes wrong, Flippy has became a villain. He is friends with Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy and Giggles. Biography Flippy is a green male bear. He wears dog tags around his neck and a green beret with checkered crest on his head. He is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. He fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment (The W.A.R), and has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them (as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh). In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. As he fought for years, he was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. According to writer Warren Graff, Flippy is mostly inspired by and based on John Rambo. During the internet and TV series, it is unknown if Flippy has retired from the Army or if they are simply in a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears in the series, most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of the episodes in which he appears. Personality and Traits Flippy is the only character in the series to cause the deaths of other characters on purpose in every episode which he appears, at least when he "flips out" (except Without a Hitch, where he never flips out for real, and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), where all of his kills happen by accident). He has a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he becomes delusional and extremely aggressive, often killing everyone in sight. He also might "flip out" due to anger or stress as seen in Random Acts of Silence and Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. While flipped-out, several physical features about him change: His eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to deep and evil, and his teeth become sharp. In the early internet shorts, his teeth simply became crooked. There has even been one instance where his eyes became small, circular, and with a light blue iris (Remains to be Seen). If he is in his evil state, he (along with Lumpy, The Mole, Cro-Marmot and Nutty) doesn't have Pac-Man shaped pupils. When he is flipped out, he is known as Fliqpy. Although Flippy can be the most cruel and dangerous character in Happy Tree Friends when "flipped out", in his normal state, he is considered to be one of the most sociable and one of the kinder characters. This is proven in several episodes where he is seen doing social activities with some of the other characters, such as going to the movies and playing hide and seek. In most of the episodes where he appears, he is shown as a friendly individual before he goes insane, or as many people say, "flipping out", hence his name. Additionally, when he "flips out", he doesn't remember the bloody rampage that follows. However, in Double Whammy Part I, (and possibly Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, when he resists his evil side for the first time) he finally realizes his problem and goes to Lumpy the psychiatrist for answers. After three attempts to cure him, Lumpy fails. At the end of the episode Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Flippy finally cures his post-traumatic stress disorder, but is run over soon after by a chicken truck. Gallery Fliqpy.png|Fliqpy, Flippy's split personality. Citation *https://happytreefriends.fandom.com/wiki/Flippy - Taken from Happy Tree Friends Fandom Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Animals Category:Lethal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dissociative Category:War Heroes Category:Military Category:On & Off Category:Insecure Category:Poor Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Twin/Clone Category:Antagonists